


Papa

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles doesn't make for the best so-called uncle, F/M, Fluff galore, a little flirting, based on a tumblr ask, children are not my forte so forgive me if it's lame, don't let the title deceive you - this is NOT daddy kink, family life, happy family Erik is happy, mutant x human relationships, no characters are actually related to Charles, super vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Based on a tumblr ask : A plot where Erik is just happy with a family. And he’s in touch with the x-men too. But he lives a separate life. But there’s no bad blood.Honestly, that pretty much tells you all you need to know.





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Erik because I don't feel qualified (and the competition is so super fierce) so be gentle with me! If I'm not writing for David, then I don't know what the hell I'm doing!!

“It’s too early,” she groaned, tugging the blankets up higher around her and hiding under them, away from the glaring sun that overpowered the window curtains.

“We don’t know when he’ll be home…we don’t get many chances like this anymore,” Erik whispered, sliding a hand over her thigh and pulling her more flush against him.

“And whose fault is that,” she sighed as she rolled over with her chest squished against the mattress. When his brows came together in confusion, she continued, “You were the one who didn’t want to use protection-” Her view was suddenly flipped and she found herself lying with her back to the bed and her husband hovering over her, mischief in his pale eyes. He leaned over just enough to reach her lips with his, but jerked back obnoxiously when she tried to close the gap between them. When he repeated the action, she slid her hands up into his sleep-mussed hair and pulled him to her, dragging all his weight onto her.

“You’ll like it,” he whispered, lifting away just enough to kiss everywhere on her face but her lips, and she reached down to run her hands along the waistband of his tight boxer-briefs.

“There’s a first time for everything I guess,” she retorted, and erupted into laughter when his hands went for her ribs without warning, tickling her mercilessly.

“You think you’re so cute,” he groaned, his mind reaching out to the metal of the bracelets he’d personally fashioned, typically wrapped loosely around her wrists, and held them to the flannel sheets below them. She feigned a few helpless jerks with her arms, and then let her head fall to the side, eyes closed, a smile creeping onto her lips.

“I guess I have no choice,” she whispered with, and he tilted her face toward him to steal kisses from her, his fingers drifting over her ribs through the paper-thin camisole and gathering the material at the bottom hem to lift it when the two of them heard the distinct sound of their front door opening.

The gentle pressure on her wrists instantly disappeared, and Erik lifted himself from his wife, moving to sit up beside her in bed. She straightened her bed clothes out, adjusting herself into a comfortable position of leisure, using Erik’s flat stomach as a pillow, and the two waited. And waited some more. And watched as the already open door to their room opened just slightly more on its own, and the two listened carefully to the very faint footsteps of their 4 year old son as he tiptoed into their room, accessing his mutation of invisibility to attempt an ambush on his clearly unsuspecting parents. When the minuscule sounds subsided, the metal-bender and his human wife looked casually around the room, waiting for the boy to reveal himself. He was gaining more control every day, but he couldn’t quite slip about completely unnoticed yet.

Erik’s eyes shifted to the corner of the bed when it depressed, but he remained still, waiting for his moment. Another tiny indent, another, his temporarily invisible son crawling so carefully toward the two of them. There was a sudden squeal as Erik’s hand shot out and caught his son, the child instantly becoming visible, and the father yanking the boy’s shirt up to raspberry his belly. “Papa, no!!” came the high scream of delight, a little body wriggling in his father’s arms. “Mama, help me!!” he gasped out through his laughter, reaching for the youngish woman watching with a contented grin on her face beside them.

“You shouldn’t use your gifts to try and trick your parents,” she replied, but managed to wrestle him away from the tall ginger man. “Why did your Uncle Charles drop you off so early? You weren’t misbehaving were you?” The child began to try and wriggle back away from his mother when she began to wave her fingers over his still-bare belly. He shook his head insistently. He wasn’t his real uncle of course, but considering he and Erik has practically been brothers for decades, the title seemed to fit.

“Uncle Charles said if he left you alone without me for too long, Papa might give you another baby.”

The boy looked over to his father, who wore a surprised but amused look on his handsome features, “Were you gonna give Mama another baby?” Erik looked to his wife, whose eyes were stern, and she shook her head slowly and seriously.

“Well…I was about to try-”

“Erik!” she cut him off quickly, pulling her son against her and hopping out of bed before the mutant could grasp at one of her limbs.

“Was Papa really gonna give you another baby?” the boy whispered, and the human flushed, looking back to her husband. He closed his eyes and leaned against the cushioned headboard, pretending that he wasn’t listening.

“Do you want a brother or sister?” she whispered back to her boy, eyeing her husband and cradling her son, swaying back and forth as his eyelids became heavy. Clearly Uncle Charles had let him stay up way too late and he was ready for a nap already.

“Maaaybee,” he whispered through almost slurred words, pulling closer to wrap his little pudgy arm around his mother’s neck. She leaned into him, closing her eyes and lowering her head to breath in the scent of shampoo in her child’s hair. Erik watched the two of them in silence, a gentle and hopeful smile pulling at his lips. Perhaps this time, he could really keep his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was weird or terrible, I don't have (or particularly want) any children of my own, so it was kind of guesswork. But leave some kudos or comments if you liked it! I have lots of other Michael Fassbender character-based writing if you're interested, go check out my other stuff :)


End file.
